englishfootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Everton
| dissolved = | ground = Goodison Park | capacity = | owner = | chairman = Bill Kenwright | manager = David Moyes | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2009-10 | lastleague = Premier League, | lastposition = 8th | current = 2010-11 | website = http://www.evertonfc.com/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} '''Everton Football Club' are an English professional football club from the city of Liverpool. The club competes in the Premier League, the highest level in English football. They have competed in the top division for a record 108 seasons, they have played more top-flight league games than any other English team and have won the League Championship nine times—the fourth highest of any team. Everton have remained in the top division since 1954, and were founder members of the Premier League in 1992. Formed in 1878, Everton were founding members of The Football League in 1888 and won their first league championship two seasons later. Following four league titles and two FA Cup wins, Everton experienced a lull in the immediate post World War Two period until a revival in the 1960s, winning two league championships and an FA Cup. The mid-1980s represented their most recent period of success, with two League Championship successes, an FA Cup, and the 1985 European Cup Winners' Cup—their first continental trophy. The club's most recent major trophy was the 1995 FA Cup. The club's supporters are known as Evertonians. Everton have a large fanbase and regularly attract high attendances, averaging over 36,000 people per game: 95% of stadium capacity. Everton have a notable rivalry with neighbours Liverpool F.C. and the two sides regularly contest the Merseyside Derby. Liverpool F.C. were formed in 1892 by a breakaway group consisting of Everton's former president and a few players. The dispute also resulted in Everton leaving Anfield, their home ground at the time. The club have been based at their current home ground, Goodison Park, since 1892. Plans to move to a new 50,000 seater expandable stadium in Kirkby on the Liverpool city border were blocked by a public enquiry in 2009. The club's home colours have traditionally been royal blue and white, with notable footballers donning the Everton shirt. The most famous is Dixie Dean, who scored a record 60 league goals in the 1927–28 season. Since 2000, the club has annually recognised notable former players, nominating an "Everton Giant" at the beginning of each season. History Colours Shirt sponsors and manufacturers Crest Nickname Stadium Proposed new stadium Supporters and rivalries Players Current squad Out on loan Coaching staff Ownership and finance Notable former players Everton Giants Greatest ever team English Football Hall of Fame members Football League 100 Legends World Cup Players Notable managers Honours Domestic European Records and statistics Relationships with other clubs Notes References Sources External links *Everton News – Sky Sports *Everton FC – Premierleague.com *Everton Former Players' Foundation Category:Everton F.C. Category:FA Cup winners Category:Everton F.C. Category:Premier League clubs